


Twinning

by oshjoshmgosh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha werewolf pack, Backstory, Brotherhood, Gen, History, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshjoshmgosh/pseuds/oshjoshmgosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan and Aiden are just two little betas in an a rag-tag pack. They're not the strongest, but their genetic duplicity gives them some extra abilities that normal wolves don't understand. Background story of how they get their alpha powers and join up with Deucalion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plot

Block. Duck. Grab, twist and throw the leg.

Aiden gained the upper hand on his opponent, knocking them to the ground and then following them, twisting them until they lay on their stomach with his clawed hand clutching their throat from above. Aiden remained in that position for another second and then rose, helping the other wolf up. Unfortunately, his opponent was the only wolf in their pack that he could overcome one-on-one.

“Good job, Ethan.” His Alpha called from the boulder a couple feet away. “Maybe next time you’ll actually beat Alice, instead of just picking on Kyle all the time.” Aiden grumbled as he walked to the edge of the clearing, allowing Alice and Chase to face off. Both of them had kicked Aiden’s trash when he was required to fight either of them. Whenever he and Ethan fought together, however, none of the others could stop them single-handedly. They had yet to try their luck against more than one opponent while fighting together.

Aiden always thought that they could take anyone else in their pack if they worked together. Ethan, however, was more wary of their abilities. Too much cockiness would get them beaten up by the others, just to knock them down a peg or two. Their pack wasn’t the nicest group of people. Everyone vied for the coveted position of second-best, if only because none of them were good enough to take top. Tyrell, their Alpha, was very secure in his position as top dog; others had tried to take his place in the past, but that was why there were only five Betas in the pack now.

Aiden was walking home to meet up with Ethan, who had failed to show up to training, much to his brother’s dismay. Tyrell seemed to have no opinion on the matter, however. That alone made Aiden somewhat wary. Normally a missed practice session resulted in cussing and threats to one’s life. The fact that Tyrell was calm about Ethan’s absence made Aiden think that the Alpha knew what was going on. That alone would not normally bode ill for Ethan, but the fact that Aiden didn’t know what was going on made him worry. Ethan never did not know when something unusual was happening to his twin.

Arriving home, he failed to catch a recent sample of his brother’s scent; Ethan had not been home since they both left for school. That made two reasons for him to start worrying. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial one, waiting for his brother to answer.

“Hey…Aiden.” Something was wrong.

“Ethan? What’s wrong? Where are you?”

“I’m…” a slight moan reached Aiden’s ears from the other side of the phone, and not the good kind of moan. “Somewhere. In the woods. Just…track me from school.” Ethan was definitely in pain. The two brothers were no strangers to pain, but if Ethan had missed training and was somewhere in the woods, then he was too hurt to move much. Reason number three to worry.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right there. Just…make sure you don’t die.” Aiden hung up his phone and sprinted to pull his motorcycle from the garage, pushing and starting it as he got on to make a quick getaway. He made it to the school in record time, parking next to his brother’s motorcycle – which really shouldn’t still be there – barely managing to put up the kickstand and take off his helmet in his hurried state.

Inhaling a large lungful of air, Aiden identified his brothers scent and took off in a dead sprint along its trail into the woods. Claws and teeth extended when he recognized that there was a second, very familiar scent mixed in with his brother’s trail. His Alpha and brother trekking deep into the woods alone could not be anything but bad. Especially given Aiden’s three reasons to worry. Careful to not lose his brother’s trail, Aiden made sure that he was running as fast as his werewolf-enhanced muscles would allow.

After minutes that seemed like hours, Aiden finally found Ethan hiding among some bushes curled up in a ball around his stomach. The area reeked of blood. “Ethan! I’m here. What’s wrong?” Aiden slid to a stop next to his clearly-wounded twin, careful not to jostle him. His shirt was shredded, barely clinging to Ethan’s frame, and soaked with blood. His pants were in a better state, but they too had numerous blood stains and would not be publicly wearable again. 

“Aiden…What happened to you?” Aiden carefully helped his brother uncurl, straightening his limbs while being careful to not let the wounds on his back directly touch the ground. Deep claw marks raked along Ethan’s chest and gouges cut through his stomach. The wounds were still wide open, potentially threatening the young werewolf’s life with their severity. “Did Tyrell do this?” His brother only nodded weakly. That explained why they still looked so bad.

“Come on, bro, we’ve got to get you home.”

“I can’t walk. He cut…my left hamstring.” Aiden’s eyes grew wide and he sighed in frustration.

“Alright. We’ll handle this together, Ethan.”

“No, Aiden, don’t. Just help me up and then you can carry me home. We don’t need-“

“I can’t carry you home looking like this.” Aiden interrupted. “It would take far too long anyways. You need to be in less mortal danger.” Ethan tried to pose another objection, but his brother merely grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. Ethan sighed as his pain began to recede, flinching at Aiden’s repressed groans. 

Aiden struggled to remain silent as slashes began to open up in his stomach and back, and fought not to cry as he felt the back of his thigh open up. Ethan’s wounds had clearly been even worse than he had thought if this was only half of what was plaguing his brother. Ethan sighed and then sat up slowly. The twins then helped each other up to their feet and began to make their way back to the school.

“You didn’t have to do that, Aiden.”

“Yes I did.” The twins remained silent for a short time as they got their rhythm of walking down. Aiden would step with his right leg while Ethan stepped forward with his left, the brothers working in an alternating rhythm so that neither one had to put their full weight on their left leg.

“Now, why did Tyrell attack you?” Aiden was very close to going ballistic on their Alpha. He had always been more impulsive twin. Ethan was the one more likely to think through a course of action before acting. They would need to think about the good and the bad of doing anything to retaliate against their Alpha. Before they even contemplated that, however, they needed to make it home.

“Because I told him that I was going to be late to training. Jeram asked me for help in Math, and so we both stayed after school a bit so that I could help him get caught up. Tyrell didn’t think that helping my boyfriend do well in school was a good enough reason. Called me outside about fifteen minutes after we had started, dragged me out to the woods, and did this. Then you showed up an hour later.”

“Dammit, Ethan, you were dying for an hour?!” his brother hollered in rage. It’s a good thing they were werewolves, or those wounds would have killed him! As it was, his twin probably wouldn’t have made it much longer. Aiden was ever-grateful for whatever being gave him and his twin added abilities when they dealt with each other. The best ability at the present was their ability to share wounds. It changed Ethan’s mortal wounds into deeply painful-but-not-deadly wounds and then gave Aiden the same wounds. That ability had saved both twins on occasion, and made both of them able to fight longer because they could even each other out, and therefore fight harder and longer. Unless they were both badly wounded; then they were in trouble.

“I know. I couldn’t call though. He turned my phone off, and I was initially in too much pain to twist enough to get it out of my pocket. Plus, passed out shortly after he left and didn’t wake up until you called.” Ethan sighed, using the hand that wasn’t around Aiden’s shoulder to pinch the bridge of his nose. Ethan once again thought that fourteen-year-old boys shouldn’t be dealing with this crap.

When the twins arrived home they were relieved beyond belief that their parents were both still at work. They were free to retreat to their shared room and fix each other up without worrying about interruptions. Their matching stomach and chest wounds were bad enough that they put in some stitches, both gritting their teeth as the other twin worked on them. Alpha wounds wouldn’t heal as quickly as normal wounds, making the stitches necessary for a day or two. Gauze and medical tape was good enough for their back scratches. Ethan could feel a cracked rib as well, so they wrapped each other up tightly in bandage to help that heal. Neither twin wanted to stitch up their hamstrings, so they settled for super glue. It wasn’t ideal, but they just needed the wound closed long enough for their muscle to heal and the skin knit back together. They tightly wrapped up their legs and then got redressed, calling it good.

Neither twin spoke again until they were sitting at the table, a large portion of vegetable-based stir-fry with chicken on top of ramen sitting in front of them. Normally their mom would cook, but the twins had grown proficient at providing for themselves when their parents were late at work. “Ethan,” Aiden started, “We need to do something about Tyrell.” Ethan had just taken a bite of food so he allowed the silence to reign as he chewed and thought about how to respond.

“I know.” He said after he swallowed. “I know we do, Aiden. He’s always been volatile…but this is going too far.” A punch from their Alpha every once in a while was common. A sound thrashing was not abnormal either, if less common. What Tyrell had done to his brother, however, had not happened before. Aiden was not okay with it.

“Okay.” Aiden nodded mid-chew. “We’ll wait until we’re all healed up, then we’ll take Tyrell out. If we fight together, we should be able to overpower him. Especially if we take him by-“

“We’re not just going to straight up attack him, Aiden.” Ethan shook his head in exasperation and took another bite. “We need to be smart about this.”

“Well, if we’re not just going to kill him, how on earth are we going to stop him from doing this again? Or worse?”

“I never said we weren’t going to kill him. I just said that we can’t attack him head-on. We might fight much better together than alone, but I still doubt our ability against our Alpha.” Aiden remained quiet, taking another bite, while Ethan thought and chewed. Swallowing, Ethan went on. “We need to be…sneaky. He’s stronger than us. He’s faster and more skilled than us. We need…”

“Let’s just use Wolf’s Bane.” Aiden’s callous comment caused his brother’s eyebrows to raise and his mouth to open in immediate refusal. However, Ethan held his voice and gave the comment some thought. The chemistry lab at their high school had some stuff that Ethan knew he could make explode. He could separate…Yes. That could work.

“Why is Wolf’s Bane so easy to get ahold of in this town?” Ethan wondered aloud, smiling at his brother’s waiting expression.

***

Mr. Alexander was more than happy to help his student get to the nurse, walking Aiden all the way to the other end of the school and leaving his classroom – and lab – unattended. Ethan snuck in as soon as they had left, happier than ever that their school was too cheap for video cameras in more than the entry hall and the office. 

He quickly located their teacher’s keys and stole into the supply closet. Looking around him, Ethan found the supplies he was looking for; vials, beakers, a canter of hydrochloric acid and a bottle of potassium metal. He made sure they were the most concentrated samples in the closet and then quickly deposited both large bottles into his book bag, along with the beakers and vials. Very carefully, Ethan left and locked the supply closet and then made his way carefully back to his locker. Werewolf agility made it easy enough to make it the whole way without being jostled or bumped by the roving students.

After depositing his bag into his locker, Ethan made his way back to the last class of the day, waiting with bated breath until he could retrieve his twin from the nurse and they could leave school. World History was easy enough, so Ethan made good use of his time drawing out his plans and calculating measurements.

Finally the end of the day drew around and as the final bell tolled, Ethan was up and out of the room with almost inhuman speed. He grabbed his backpack and waited on his bike for Aiden to show up. Five minutes later and he sighed in relief as his brother exited the school. “You got all the stuff?”

“Except the gun powder, but we can grab that after we drop this stuff off at home. I don’t want to walk into Walmart to buy bullets with a bag full of obviously stolen, highly volatile chemicals.” Aiden smiled and donned his helmet, Ethan immediately following suit.

“That’s quite a lot of ammo you two are buying.” Ethan smiled at the cashier at the hidden accusation. He continued to ring up the epoxy-clay and thirty boxes of .223 ammunition. Ethan was very glad that he had spent all of last summer mowing lawns, taking care of pools and gardens and all other sort of intensive work that could be done. He had earned more than twenty-thousand dollars in one summer, merely working all day for the rich neighborhood a mere thirty minutes away from his house.

“My brother and I like to practice. We go shooting every couple weeks, and we like to stock up so we don’t have to go out every time we want to go shooting.” The man nodded and continued ringing up the ammo. Finally the boxes were all packed into bags, the total showing up on the small screen. Ethan nodded, having expected the large sum. He pulled out several hundred-dollar bills that he had gotten from exchanging numerous smaller bills at the bank. Handing the man the money, he waited for the change and then the two boys took their bags and left.

“I can’t believe he didn’t ask for our IDs! I totally thought he was going to card us!” Aiden sighed in relief as they got into their mom’s borrowed car. “So mom doesn’t expect us back until dinner, right?” Ethan nodded as he began to drive south. They were headed toward a construction site that had run out of money midway, so the building was abandoned. Bare concrete and cement were the only things that remained at the site, making it the perfect testing ground for their ‘project.’

Ethan removed his bag and the shoe box of dried Wolf’s Bane while Aiden grabbed all of the bullets and epoxy. After walking half a mile to the site and hopping a fence, the boys made their way inside of the abandoned building so as not to be interrupted.  
Ethan instructed his brother to grind the wolf’s bane into a powder using the rubber gloves he had thrown into his bag. While Aiden did that, Ethan began pour acid and pieces of metal into separate vials, happy that the vials appeared quite fragile. He then placed the vials into one of the beakers, smiling when both fit snuggly inside without sticking out of the top or needing to be forced. Ethan then began unscrewing the bullets with the pliers he had jacked from his father’s tool box, emptying the black powder into the beaker around the vials. Aiden finished grinding all of the wolf’s bane and began helping his brother unscrew all six-hundred bullets.

After two hours, the boys had several beakers filled with black powder. “Mix some of the wolf’s bane into the nearly-complete beaker.” Ethan gestured to the beaker with the vials and powder in it. Aiden mixed the wolf’s bane into the black powder carefully while Ethan began to work a stick of the epoxy puddy. Once the puddy was well-mixed and hot, Ethan managed to flatten it out and lay it across the top of the beaker, packing the sides down so it would stick to the glass. He waited another two minutes and smiled when the puddy stayed and remained hard. “Are you ready to test this?” Ethan smiled at his brother, earning a smile in response. 

The two boys stood and retreated to a more open part of the abandoned building. Ethan was once again grateful that the builders had not started on the wood-work yet. Aiden thought that where they now stood would have been part of the parking garage, due to the shape of the walls and how spread apart they were. Ethan smiled and adopted a pitcher’s stance.  
“Three.”

“Two.” Aiden continued.

“One.” Both boy chorused.

Ethan hurled the beaker filled with the volatile substances as hard as he could and as far as he could. The beaker smashed into the far wall and, faster than the boys could see even with their enhanced sight, shattered the vials, mixing their substances and causing the HCl and Potassium to explode, which then ignited the black powder as well, causing an explosion that made both boys smile.

**Now, I don't endorse attempting to make bombs. I don't even know if the method I used would even work! I just know that those chemicals are reactive, so DON'T TRY IT AT HOME! Even if you're a secret terrorist, you're probably more likely to only blow yourself up by attempting to recreate what the twins did. SO DON'T DO IT!**


	2. Execution

The waxing crescent shed its meager light upon the two figures riding bicycles down the deserted streets late at night. Each had a small bag on their backs, the contents of which would get both of them arrested and questioned. If the police officer arresting them recognized the materials for what they really were.

Ethan and Aiden rode their bikes to the long driveway that led to their Alpha’s house. They were both grateful that for some reason, werewolves seemed to like keeping to themselves. Except for them, of course. The twins were two of the most popular kids in school, despite their being freshmen. They were both on the football team, their speed and strength and coordination more than making up for their age. Their Alpha lived in a small house alone, in the middle of the woods just off the highway a minute outside of town.

The twins quietly rolled and left their bikes in the drainage ditch just off the side of the road and silently crept up the driveway toward their target’s house. Once in sight of the house, they paused to ensure that their watches were synchronized down to the second. They had two minutes to set up until it was go time. Ethan and Aiden removed their bags and held them in their left hands, separating to take opposite ends of the house.

First beaker in hand, Ethan glued his eyes to his watch, waiting for the device to read one o’ clock. He stood fifteen feet from the window that opened into the main bedroom in the house. Ethan could see their Alpha’s sleeping form through the window, anger burning in the pit of his stomach. The anger overpowered the nerves that had been building up until this moment. Ethan took aim and waited the last few seconds until it was time to act.

Five. Ethan held his bag open and close to his body, ready to grab another beaker as soon as he had hurled the one in his hand into the living room connected to the bedroom through the window.

Four. Aiden cast his mind back to the image of Ethan lying on the ground, bloodied and broken.

Three. Ethan remembered the plan they had set in order for what they would do if and when Tyrell responded in countless manners.

Two. The twins tensed their muscles and prepared to throw.

One. Ethan hurled his beaker at the window, aiming for the wall just next to the bed. Aiden hurled his beaker, aiming for the closed door that led to the master bedroom.

A crash and explosions and pain woke Tyrell up from his light sleep. He was painfully thrown from his bed by the explosion that popped his ear drum from two feet away. He jumped to his feet and ran to the door to escape the flames that licked at the side of his room with the window. Throwing his door open he stumbled back as more flames met him. Someone was attacking his house!  
Seeing no other way, he sprinted and jumped through the flames that licked at his doorway, dodging around broken furniture and fire lining his living room. More crashes had sounded in the two seconds it had taken him to get out of his room. He took a terrified breath as he sprinted for the front door, gagging and coughing as the air burned his lungs and caused his body to react horribly. Wolf’s Bane! He wasn’t just being attacked; someone was methodically attempting to murder him! He covered his mouth with his sleeve and got back up to run for the back door, only to find that that hallway had been lit up as well.

Tyrell threw open the front door after burning his leg on some flames, flinching as more flames and noxious smoke assaulted his face. A shattering noise on the stair behind him was the only warning he had before he was instantly airborn and screaming in pain, his entire body – minus the leg closest to the sound – burning from the wolf’s bane-laced explosion. He barely registered crashing to the ground outside, unable to hear the voice that called to his twin brother.

Ethan watched as his Alpha was thrown to the ground a short distance away, burns and smoldering cuts lining his naked body – his clothing had been burned away by various explosions and flames – and the lower part of his leg missing entirely. “Aiden!” He called, quickly – yet gently – setting his bag on the ground to charge the Alpha.

Running forward, he kicked Tyrell in the abdomen as hard as he could, satisfied when the Alpha soared several feet before crashing back to the ground. Aiden came running around the side of the house as Ethan walked forward again. Tyrell was weakly lifting himself from the ground, his eyes glowing red, yet focusing on nothing in particular. Aiden came from behind the Alpha and swung at him from behind, knocking the poisoned and injured wolf to his stomach.

Ethan plunged his claws into the man’s back and lifted, allowing his dying Alpha to lean back against his chest while Ethan’s claws held him up. He then plunged his claws into Tyrell’s throat, not yet killing him but making the job incredibly easy. Aiden came around front and plunged his hand up into his chest, barely missing Tyrell’s heart. 

“You’d…k-kill…me?” Tyrell spluttered out weakly, his words only being caught due to the twin’s advanced hearing.

“You shouldn’t have hurt my brother.” Aiden said into his not-bleeding ear darkly. His eyes flashed and the brothers tore their clawed hands away simultaneously, instantly killing their Alpha. They gave each other small smiles as they watched the other’s eyes burn bright red. 

“Toss him back into the bedroom.” Ethan instructed as he removed his claws from Tyrell’s back, handing him off to his brother.  
As Aiden hurled their dead Alpha back into the bedroom, Ethan retrieved the remaining beakers and threw them into various parts of the house, ensuring its destruction and guaranteeing that they would hold no incriminating evidence. Ethan met back up with Aiden, the two removing their plain black shirts and cleaning off any and all blood before tossing their shirts to be destroyed by the raging flames. They then quickly made their way to their bikes and pedaled as hard as they could to get as far away from the house as possible. Ethan glanced down at his watch and smiled slightly as they raced away.

It was only one o’ four.

***

“How could you do this?!” Alice screamed in her rage. “How could you kill Tyrell like that? So cold and cowardly!”

“Trust me. It wasn’t cold.” Aiden chuckled darkly at his joke, completely ignoring Alice’s outrage. If she attacked them, all the better; Aiden had disliked her for a while and would not mind starting fresh without any baggage from Tyrell’s pack.

“Aiden!” Chase yelled, his features twisting into anger as well. “You killed our Alpha.”

“Yeah. That makes us Alpha.” Ethan stated, crossing his arms and daring Chase to challenge them. “Unless you want to try to change that?” He smiled as Alice’s and Chase’s expressions both darkened. Kyle’s face turned white and he began to slowly back toward the edge of the clearing.

“I think they do, Ethan.” Aiden mused. He stripped off his shirt, tossing it toward the trees and crouching down threateningly. Ethan followed suit and smiled as Alice and Chase both grew claws and teeth and crouched down, ready to pounce. Aiden and Ethan both wolfed-out as well, their eyes glowing red as their claws extended and curved, teeth growing razor-sharp, sideburns stretching further down their faces. It was time for them to try their luck working together against both of them.

Alice and Chase both charged at once, each heading for a different twin. The twins bumped elbows, letting the other know how close they were. Chase and Alice jumped at the same time, claws extended forward. Ethan and Aiden both pivoted away from each other and swung their arms over and up as they scooped underneath the two flying wolves. Their arms completed their arcs and connected with the two betas, hurling them toward each other and resulting in them crashing together painfully. The twins then stepped forward simultaneously and kicked the pair from either side, launching them straight up with opposing forces. Aiden hurriedly kicked off his shoes and then jumped at his twin, toe nails sharp as knives breaking through his socks as his twin grabbed his arms and swung him in a circle. Chase and Alice fell to the ground, still stunned, as the twins completed their circle, Aiden’s feet – and hence nails – crashing into the falling duo and sending both of them flying toward the edge of the glade with broken ribs and deep wounds.

Chase rose to his feet unsteadily as the twins advanced toward them. “They work well together, but we’re still better than them individually. We need to split them up.” He muttered as he helped Alice to her feet. The two then sprinted off in different directions in an attempt to make the Alphas split up to follow them both. Instead, both twins merely went after Chase. “Aw, shit.” He muttered to himself as he kept running quickly, trying to double back in a wide arc so as not to let the twins know that.  
Ethan knew that the two betas would be a challenge for them if they split up, so he made sure that they stayed together, even if that meant losing one of them. They ran after Chase, quickly gaining on him. So focused were they on catching him that neither one noticed the faint rustling off to their side until a flying shape was colliding with Aiden’s head. The twin went down, rolling onto his feet. Ethan stopped and ran to make sure his brother was okay. Aiden could not see Alice, but he knew that she was around. He heard movement behind him and turned quickly to lunge at his target. Gotcha he thought to himself as he thrust his hand forward.

Only to have it plunge into his own brother’s chest.

Ethan gasped as pain erupted in his chest, unable to block his brother’s hand in time. Aiden’s eyes grew wide as he took in his brother’s pained gasp, but then his eyebrows drew together in confusion when he noticed that there was no blood. Neither was there any wound. Instead his hand was inside of Ethan’s chest, a faint white glow lining the point of entry. Ethan noticed the same thing, his eyes asking the same question his twin wanted answered. Alice and Chase both stared dumbly at the Alpha with his twin’s hand in his chest!

Aiden then took a step forward, his eyebrows drawing closer together as his arm started to disappear inside his twin. Ethan gritted his teeth as pain blossomed again, but then gasped as his skeleton began to shift. Aiden began to turn as his whole arm disappeared inside of Ethan’s chest, pressing his shoulder in and then moving his whole body inside of his twin’s. Both twins gasped and grunted as their bones shifted painfully, making room to adjust for the new addition that was entering.

Chase and Alice stared wide-eyed at the twins as one of them literally climbed inside of the other, their bodies shifting oddly and merging. “Holy sh-“

Ethan and Aiden roared as their body assimilated together, their bones no longer shifting and the pain receding. They then turned toward the wayward betas and glared. Chase and Alice looked at each other nervously before crouching down determinedly. “Now they’re just one. We can take them.” Alice nodded at her companion warily before turning her attention back to the very large Alpha in front of them.

The Twins waited for the betas to charge first, crouching menacingly as they did. Even crouching they stood about a foot taller than Chase. Alice jumped forward at the twins while Chase rolled to the other side to swipe at their legs. Ethan and Aiden reached out a clawed hand to intercept Alice while their foot lashed backwards to clip Chase. A clawed hand spanned Alice’s torso, nails digging in harshly before throwing her roughly to the ground. A clawed foot then drove itself into her side, tossing her through the air and into a tree as if she were a football.

The twins used the momentum from their kick to flip backwards, avoiding Chase’s lunge and proceeding to land on top of him. Their clawed feet drove down into his back, breaking ribs with their weight. They then reached down and grabbed his head, nails digging in at the base of his skull, and twisted and pulled, tearing it clean from his body. 

A vague scream reached the twins as a rush of power flooded their body and then remained there. Did that always happen when you killed a werewolf? No, the twins had killed a werewolf in the past, but that had not happened. Maybe it was an Alpha thing? Did killing another werewolf make an Alpha stronger?

A body crashing into them and clawing at their abdomen drew their attention back to the fight. A quick backhand knocked the enraged girl away from them and snapped a large tree branch when she collided with it. The twins rushed forward and picked her up from her fallen place by her throat, their massive hand barely fitting between her chin and torso. They ignored the claws that dug into their hand and wrist, glaring at the small woman they held. 

As she continued to hack at their wrist with her nails the twins unflinchingly squeezed, effortlessly breaking Alice’s neck. The twins again felt that rush of power, building onto that power that had entered them when they killed Chase. There is another clue; it was not just beheading or males that added to their power. Maybe it really was just that killing another wolf made them stronger. They hoped the addition was permanent.

A sound behind them drew their attention, once again, from their newfound extra strength. They tossed Alice’s body aside before turning to the newcomer, eyes narrowing when Kyle stepped out from behind a tree. His face was the very picture of timidity, yet there was determination underneath that fear. The twins squared their shoulders and dared the younger wolf to attack, stepping forward when he did not move. Their claws extended out to either side, growling at Kyle. Kyle lowered his hands to his side and stood up straight, making eye contact with the giant Alpha yet showing no aggression.

“I am not going to try to fight against you, Ethan and Aiden.” Kyle’s voice was shaky with fear, but he refused to let it stutter. The twins continued advancing on him, the words reaching their ears. So he wouldn’t fight. Did that mean that they weren’t going to kill him?

They stopped in front of him and reached forward, wrapping their hand around Kyle’s throat. They smiled as they felt his muscles tense up in fear, but still he did not fight back. “I know that you can easily kill me. I would pose no threat even should I fight back.” The twins growled. He continued. “I have much to learn, I am not the best fighter. But I wish to fight under you as the first official Beta in your new pack.” Kyle had made eye contact the entire time, but now he closed his eyes and waited.

The twins conferred with themself in their head. Would they kill him? Undoubtedly, killing him would further add to their power. Then again, they could certainly use a pack. But would they want to create a new pack? What would the good of that be? They had friends at school. They had parents. Pack meant responsibility. They did not need more responsibility. They had each other, so they weren’t alone in the werewolf thing. Pack meant they were stronger. Killing their pack also meant that they were stronger. All in all, killing Kyle and not having a pack would be the easiest and smartest course of action. But what about Kyle? Did he have a family? He had a dad. Friends? A few. He was two years older than them and went to school with the twins. If they killed Kyle, his dad would be alone. If they turned him away, he would be all alone in the werewolf business. If they kept him in the pack, they still had to lead the pack and live lives as werewolves.

The twins allowed their hand to drop from Kyle’s throat, causing a relieved sigh to escape the smaller boy. They did not know if they could talk while they were combined like they were. But how to separate? Maybe just try to pull away from themself? It was worth a shot. The twins tried to pull themself in two, gasping slightly as pain sprouted from their shoulders that were now connected, their bones shifting as the two heads pulled away from each other. Legs sprouted and pulled apart, torsos and bodies fully separating. The twins looked at each other and smiled as their bones finished rearranging, successfully having separated themselves. They then turned their attention to Kyle and relayed the decision they had made while sharing a conscience.  
“Kyle, we are not going to kill you. However,” Ethan started, cutting Kyle off when he looked about to thank them, “we are not going to lead this pack. As far as we are concerned, there is no longer a wolf pack in Allen, Texas. We will help you tie yourself down during full moons, but aside from that and absolute emergencies, we want no contact of a werewolf nature. Understood?” Kyle’s face had fallen and he now wore a frown, but he nodded his head in understanding.

“Kyle,” Aiden picked up where his brother had left off, “Go home. Be a good son. Make nice with your dad. Get good grades. To the best of your abilities, forget about the werewolf part of your life. It’s what we intend to do.” The twins then turned away from the younger beta, walking back to the clearing to collect their shoes and shirts.

Kyle walked the opposite direction, allowing a single tear to fall from his right eye. Not entirely sure why that tear had fallen, Kyle looked forward and tried to make plans for what his future would be. Before now, he had intended to be part of the wolf pack until he died, fighting his hardest to be the best and survive, to ultimately die at a fairly young age fighting for his pack or for a loved one.

Now he had to actually make a future for himself.


	3. Conclusion

Silence rang through the house as the twins stared incredulously at their parents. Mouths gaping like drowning fish, working unsuccessfully to produce words that could answer the outrageous suggestion. Aiden looked at Ethan, Ethan looking back at his twin equally stunned. Sure, the twins new a good opportunity when they saw one, but this…this had bad news written all over it.  
Their parents shuffled uneasily as the tension in the room grew thick enough to cut with a knife. Only five seconds of silence had reigned since they announced that the twins were to be privately tutored by a very wealthy and very successful businessman, but that silence felt oppressive. Surely their sons should be ecstatic at this amazing opportunity to complete their high school education under such an influential individual!

“Aiden? Ethan?” Their father cut through the silence, hoping to work out their sons’ twin awkwardness. “You look like someone just told you your puppy was cut in half, not that you get to, in essence, skip high school to live with a fabulously wealthy man and basically do whatever you want at the same time as setting yourselves on a gold platter to any college in the country!”

“Dad…Deucalion? You said his name was Deucalion?”

_“Kyle! What happened?” Aiden rushed forward and gently lowered the torn-up werewolf to the ground, careful to avoid agitating any of his severe wounds. They had received a text telling them it was an emergency, and that they needed to meet in the woods at the typical training area immediately._

_“A-alphas. Pack of’m.” Kyle groaned as he forced the words out through the pain. A look from his twin brought Ethan to his knees beside their wounded pack mate. They rested their hands on his chest and gritted their teeth as pain literally entered their veins and flowed up their arms away from Kyle’s body. He sighed and appeared to relax as his pain was taken away. The twins could not actually heal him as they could each other, but they could make it easier for him to talk._

_“A pack of Alphas?” Ethan prodded, wondering how that would work out exactly. Kyle nodded in affirmation._

_“They did this…as a message. Somehow they know that you two are alphas, and they want you to join their pack.”_

_“They want us to join their pack, so they tear apart the one member of ours? Some invitation.” Ethan muttered. Kyle grimaced as his pain began returning. Aiden frowned at that; unless he were dying, the pain should have stayed away longer._

_“Guys, I’m not gonna…make it much longer.” Aiden’s face fell into a frown as well. He had not exactly liked Kyle, but he certainly had not hated the guy! “I know that you get…stronger for killing…pack mates. Deucalion told me. He also…said I’m…a welcome…present.” The twins’ eyes widened slightly at that, assuming Deucalion was the Alpha leader and wondering if they would indeed accept this ‘gift.’_

_“Just do it…quick. And make sure I’m…found with my dad.”_

_“They got your dad too?”_

_“Did’n…want loose ends.” Twin frowns turned into grimaces as the twins looked at each other. “Thanks guys…for not…lording the whole alpha…thing.” Kyle’s breaths were growing labored, the pain fully returning to his mortally wounded body. Ethan carefully lifted Kyle into a sitting position and pulled the battered wolf into a gentle hug while Aiden moved behind him and rested a hand on his unwounded shoulder._

_“Thank you, Kyle. For everything.” Ethan glanced up as Aiden moved his hand from Kyle’s shoulder to the back of his head, gently grasping the hair there. Quicker than an eye could follow, Aiden’s other hand shot out, grabbed Kyle’s chin and twisted with both hands, suddenly and painlessly killing the older boy. The twins’ eyes flared red as their final pack mate’s power flowed evenly into their bodies._

_Now they had to sneak a body through town._

“Yes, Garent Deucalion. You remember, that man who spoke at your school a few days ago?”

_“And that is the gist of my purpose here in Allen, Texas. One of you lucky students will become my…apprentice, shall we say, while the rest of you shall benefit from new science facilities! Thank you!” The students and staff clapped as the blind man was led off-stage by his bodyguard, a very large man whose appearance screamed ‘werewolf’ to the twins._

_“Mr.’s Cambrey? Your presence is requested in the office.” The twins tossed confused looks at each other as the beautiful stranger approached them. She turned away toward the school’s administration office, clearly expecting to be followed. She smelled of werewolf. Two strange werewolves in the school at the same time, on the day that some business-man was visiting? Something was wrong._

_The twins followed the woman as she easily navigated the swarms of teenagers, tossing winks at the staring boys. Ethan caught his boyfriend and told him not to wait up on their way. Meeting with strange werewolves tended to get violent._

_“You wanted to see us?” Aiden asked Mrs. Johnson when they arrived at the front desk._

_“Yes. Mr. Deucalion wishes to speak with you and your brother privately. We have called your parents and they have given permission for Mr. Deucalion to take you from the school to his hotel for a meeting. Congratulations, Mr.’s Cambrey.” Mrs. Johnson gestured back toward the door they had entered through with a smile, indicating they were to follow the woman out of the school._

_Ethan and Aiden waited in the Elevator with Kali, the woman they had met at the school. She turned out to indeed, be a werewolf. So was Deucalion, apparently. Not much more information had been exchanged during the fifteen minute limousine ride, the twins ready and waiting for anything to happen. They were still in this state of mind as the doors opened to the penthouse suite of the Radisson Hotel, the bodyguard werewolf greeting them gruffly at the door._

_“Boys, come in!” Ethan and Aiden walked further into the suite as Deucalion called to them from the other room. Kali and Ennis followed them from behind, silent yet clearly deadly as they watched for a threat to their Alpha. “You must be Ethan and Aiden. Please, have a seat!” the blind man gestured toward two comfortable chairs across from his own. “As you know, I am Deucalion.” The boys sat hesitantly, graciously accepting some water when he offered it to them._

_“As you also probably know by now, I am the leader of this little ragtag band of werewolves.”_

_“You’re the Alpha pack that Kyle told us about.” Ethan stated, refusing to allow even a modicum of his nerves sound through his voice. “Kyle’s dead, by the way. Along with his father.”_

_“An unfortunate turn of events. He did, however, assault us first. We merely retaliated and sent him to make a final gift of his waning life.” Ethan ground his teeth at the clear lack of respect for the dead, but Aiden merely nodded, refraining from comment after hearing that Kyle attacked first. He should have known better._

_“Maybe we can move on to the more pleasant details?” Deucalion went on without waiting for their consent. “I gather that you two are the twin-alpha of the…well, of the pack that no longer exists here in Allen?”_

_“Yes. We’re both alphas.” Aiden nodded warily. Ethan remained silent._

_“I want you two to join my pack. Ennis and Kali here are also alpha wolves. They killed their pack just as you have, gaining the strength of their betas in the process. What do you say, boys?”_

_“I…we’re pretty comfortable here, if it’s all the same.” Aiden paused briefly, thinking before trying to decline. They had spurned Kyle because they hadn’t wanted the responsibility of pack. Just because they would be, for all intents and purposes, betas again did not change that. Deucalion merely smiled._

_“Ethan? Your opinion?” His voice was nothing but polite, but it set Aiden’s teeth on edge._

_“Well…we’re only fifteen. We did not want the bite in the first place, Mr. Deucalion. It hasn’t been as big a curse as it probably is to others, but we’re just kids. We want to do kid things, sir. We made Kyle leave us alone so that we would not need to deal with the whole ‘pack’ thing. If it’s all the same, we would rather just stay here and be normal kids.” Deucalion nodded._

_“I understand. Let me tell you boys something.” Great. Here goes the typical ‘join me or die’ shtick. “I am accommodated to getting what I want. I think you boys would make a fabulous addition to my pack. I don’t expect an answer right now. Go home; eat a snack.” Kali stepped forward to escort the twins out of the apartment. He spoke again, his voice still pleasant, before the twins were out of earshot._

_“There will only be one more chance to accept my proposal before I take what I want.”_

“He told us that he had already spoken to you about this, and he just needed parental consent. Well, boys, you more than have it!” Deucalion had said that he always got what he wanted. He must have wanted them badly to convince their parents to let them go.   
“Mom, Dad, Ethan and I are going to go talk for a minute.” The twins turned immediately at Aiden’s words and practically sprinted up to their bedroom. Ethan hurled himself onto his bed, groaning in frustration.

“Ethan, he said there would only be one more chance before he takes us. He won’t kill us, because that would defeat the purpose. He probably means he’ll threaten Mom and Dad if we don’t go willingly.” Aiden’s mind had been racing a mile a minute, trying to figure out all of ways that Deucalion could take what he wants.

“You think that he would threaten Mom and Dad? Why?”

“If it gets him what he wants, why not? Would you go with him if it meant Mom and Dad would remain safe and clueless?” His brother hesitated before nodding.

“I guess we don’t have much choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this ending was pretty short. I wrote this a few years back and never finished it. So I recently came back to it and felt that this was an appropriate place to end it. I feel anything else I were to add would not have the same feeling as the rest of the story and would therefore not do it justice.   
> I hope you liked it! If so leave a comment! If you like my writing style and want to read more, I have a lot more stuff written, but none of it is finished so I am hesitant to post it... If I get enough encouragement I'll post anyways and maybe finish some of them!


End file.
